1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image processing apparatus performing an image processing process, a display apparatus and a method of controlling of the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus refers to an apparatus capable of visually displaying image data in various formats by having a display panel.
The display apparatus may process the image data that is transmitted from various external image sources or stored therein and then display the image data on the display panel. For example, the display apparatus performs a variety of image processing processes, e.g., decoding and scaling, on broadcast signals received from the outside so as to display an image in a broadcast channel desired by a user, on the display apparatus.
Recently, a display apparatus may provide an image having the immersion to a user by improving image quality of the image data that is transmitted from various external image sources or stored therein.